Cirque du So not a good idea
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: The boys get frisky in the shower but balance proves to be an issue. Set post 2x03 Bloodlust. Dean/Sam 3rd in the "BYC Verse"


Title: Cirque du So not a good idea

Author: Wincesteriffic Kaz

Info: The boys get frisky in the shower but balance proves to be an issue. Set post 2x03 Bloodlust. Dean/Sam 3rd in the "BYC Verse"

Author's Note: Kinky shower sex…sounds good…if your balance is up to it. :P Wicest, m/m, PWP Don't read it if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_~Reviews are Love~_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Sam dragged into the motel room, took off his jacket and threw it in the corner with a wet splat. He tossed a smoldering look over his shoulder to his big brother as he came in grinning behind him. "This is all your fault."

Dean snorted and rubbed rainwater out of his hair; making sure to splash as much as possible on his brother. "You backed the car into a ditch. You gotta get her out."

"You TOLD me to back up, you jerk!" Sam glared and sat on the end of the bed, working his sneakers off with a wet squelch.

"Yeah, on the road, genius!" Dean shook his head and laughed. "I oughta pound your ass for takin' my baby off road." He pulled his shirts over his head and grinned. "Actually not a bad idea."

Sam flipped him off and headed for the bathroom. "Take your own damn shower. I'm freezing." He was not amused at spending twenty minutes knee deep in freezing water rocking the Impala back up onto the road while Dean laughed behind the wheel.

Dean followed him in, muscling the door open when Sam tried to shut it on him and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist from behind; pulling his back into his chest. "I can warm you up." He huffed a laugh in Sam's ear as his brother tried to elbow his stomach. He did actually feel a little guilty now he had his arms around him and could feel Sam shivering. He smiled knowingly and slid one of his hands down his brother's wet chest and over the growing bulge in the front of his pants. "Bet I can take your mind off bein' pissed at me."

Sam laughed breathily in spite of himself and leaned back into his brother. "You're a pain in the ass."

"Not yet." Dean chuckled. "But it's on the menu."

Sam rolled his eyes and let Dean go past him to get the shower running. He dragged his soaked shirts over his head and leaned on the sink to peel the sopping denim down his hips. Sam balanced on one leg and pulled the other up to yank them off his foot and looked up, raising a brow at Dean who was staring with a heated look. "Dean?"

"You're bendy." Dean licked his lips and watched his brother's eyes follow his tongue. He smiled. He shucked his own jeans off and climbed in the shower. "Would you get your blue ass in here already?"

Sam chuckled. "It's not blue…I don't think. It was damn cold in that ditch." He stepped into the tub and yelped as Dean grabbed and spun him so the shower head beat hot down on his back. Sam groaned and dropped his head, planting his hands on the wall under the shower. "Fuck."

Dean laughed and curved his hands down Sam's back and up again. "You know, I get a little jealous of the damn shower every time you make that happy noise in here."

Sam smiled and pushed his backside into his brother's hips. "You're better than hot water…most of the time."

Dean snorted and grinned as heat began to pool low in his belly. He wrapped long fingers around the jut of Sam's hips and pulled him in, letting his cock slide wetly up and down between the cheeks of his ass and earned an even louder groan. He gave one of his own and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, squirting a generous amount into his hand before setting it aside. "See if we can't some of that blood flowing and warm you up, little brother."

Sam moaned happily when a slick hand moved between his cheeks and Dean's other hand reached in front of him to wrap around his now straining cock. "Shit…Dean." He gasped and slammed his eyes closed when Dean bit into the bend of his shoulder.

"Taste good, Sammy," Dean groaned into his neck and licked the spot he'd bitten; smoothing the pain away with his tongue. He slipped a finger into the fluttering ring of muscle, growling possessively when Sam bucked into his hand and then back onto his finger.

"More," Sam panted and arched his back into Dean's chest, dropping his head on his shoulder.

"Greedy, Sammy." Dean hummed into his neck and bit again, devouring the shiver that poured through his brother with a growl. He smiled into the hair behind Sam's ear. "You trust me, little brother?" He slid a second finger into him and Sam's response was a whimpering nod. Dean chuckled and licked up his ear.

"God!" Sam shuddered and marveled that Dean could do this to him every time, turn him into a shivering, begging wreck with so little effort, and damn if he didn't love it. It gave him a thrill to give over everything to Dean when it came to sex, trusting his big brother completely and without hesitation. He moaned loudly as Dean picked up his left leg and hitched it on the edge of the tub, sliding a third finger inside him.

Dean still had the image of Sam standing with one leg up against his chest in his head, driving all sorts of dirty little thoughts through his mind. He slicked his conditioner covered hand down his own cock, groaning with the sensation of his own hand and bumped against Sam's entrance. "Ready, Sammy?"

"Fuck, yes!" Sam pushed back and gasped out a groan as the head of Dean's cock slid inside of him. He would have lost his footing had Dean not wrapped his hands around his thighs. "Need you." Sam panted. "Now. Please!"

"Shit, Sammy," Dean groaned with pleasure as he shoved up into the tight heat of Sam's ass. He dropped his head to the back of Sam's neck and had to take a minute or risk coming already, it felt so good and he had plans.

"Move." Sam begged and used his hands on the wall to push back into Dean. The sensation of being so filled, so fast and Dean's cock bumping that little bundle of nerves inside him made him writhe on his brother's dick and cry out.

"Guh…shit!" Dean dug his fingers into Sam's thighs to stop him moving and breathed heavily. He wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock until he had control again and chuckled. "The things you do to me, kiddo. Damn." He slid his hand back under Sam's thigh and bit along his shoulder blades. "You want me to move…" Dean pulled out and slammed home, getting a face full of water from the shower head as Sam shouted out. "…I'm gonna move. Going up."

"Huh?" Sam asked, breathless and lost in the pleasure. He felt Dean's hands tighten on his thighs and then his legs were pulled up, Dean lifting him into the air on his cock and driving somehow, impossibly deeper and Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh….oh, god! Shit!"

Dean strained with the effort of holding him up, but it was worth it for the way Sam's muscles locked around his cock as Sam cried out again, his wet head thumping back to his shoulder as Dean pulled his legs up and in to his chest, bending him in half with Sam's hands planted on the shower wall. "So tight, Sammy. God…so hot." He thrust again and again into his brother, closing his eyes and growling his pleasure into Sam's neck.

Sam was lost with Dean splitting him open. The burn of pleasure-pain was almost too much and yet not enough as he shouted his pleasure, filling the room with his voice shamelessly over the wet slap of flesh on flesh and the spray of the shower that beat hot water on his chest now to roll down and over his neglected cock. "Dean…Dean!" His hands scrabbled on the tile with Dean's growls of pleasure in his ear, his teeth in his neck, his hands clamped around his thighs like vices, and he fucking loved that his big brother had the strength to hold him this way and just…use him. "Fuck!" Sam shouted it as Dean pounded up into him and his vision started to white out. He felt his fingers lose their grip on the wall. There was a bizarre moment of weightlessness when he knew, even in his pleasure haze, that something was wrong, and he opened his eyes to see the bottom of the tub coming up to meet him and heard Dean's startled curse behind him…

Dean felt the moment Sam's hands lost contact with the wall through the bliss of being buried so far in his ass. He shouted with the strain of trying to hold him up, but it was a hopeless battle as Sam's weight over-toppled him. "Shit! SHIT!" Dean grabbed for him but water- and conditioner-slick hands slipped off his brother's skin and he had to watch as Sam's head slammed into the faucet and then slide into the tub. "Sammy!" Dean's feet were knocked out from under him by Sam's legs and he landed with a thump, half on top of his brother, knocking his head back into the wall.

"Crap." Dean groaned and pushed up to look at his brother….who had yet to move. "Sam?" Dean crawled over him, bracing his arms on the tub and turned the water off and then his world narrowed down into a tremor of panic; blood was pooling in the drain around his brother's head. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Dean tore the curtain away and scrambled out of the tub. He pulled Sam up out of the water as gently as he could and rolled him out of the tub and into his arms on the floor. "Sammy?" He breathed it as he cradled Sam's head and shoulders against his chest and got a good look at the gash on his forehead still spilling blood. He dragged a towel off the bar over his head and pressed it to the wound and then set shaking fingers along his neck. "Shit." He dropped his forehead into Sam's sopping hair with the feeling of his heart beating beneath his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Fuck, I'm sorry. Please be ok." Dean moved back enough to see Sam's face, and it did nothing to soothe the terror still coursing through him because he hadn't moved or even made a sound. He was well and truly unconscious. "Sam, you gotta wake up." Dean pulled the towel back and cursed; the wound was still bleeding profusely. He pressed it back firmly, watching Sam's closed eyes for any sign he felt the discomfort but there was nothing.

Dean took a breath to steady himself. "Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna…lay you down and…and call an ambulance. Shit." He ended up dragging Sam half into the bedroom and laid him back. He was choked with fear at the way Sam's arms and legs moved like a ragdoll's. Dean went back into the bathroom and grabbed his jeans, tugging the cell out of the pocket and dialed 911 as he pulled them back on with one hand and never took his eyes from Sam. "I need an ambulance. My br…uh…my boyfriend…fell in the shower. He hit his head. It's bleeding bad and he won't wake up." Dean paused listening to the calm voice of the operator and growled. "Yes, I moved him. I had to or he would'a drowned in the bottom of the damn tub. Just hurry!" He gave the motel's address and their room number and flipped it closed. He didn't care about listening to them.

Dean dropped back to the floor and pressed the towel back to his head; trying not to panic that a small pool of blood had formed under his head in just those few minutes. "Help's on the way, Sammy." Dean smoothed dark hair back from his brother's face and absently reached up to tug the comforter from the bed and twitch over Sam's legs; it was the best he could do to protect his dignity under the circumstances.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. Fuck." Dean bent to rest his head on Sam's again, sliding his free hand over his chest to feel his heart beating. "God, I'm so sorry. Please be alright."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam opened his eyes slowly, wrinkling his brow as he felt a hand tracing gently over his brow and down the side of his face. He blinked and found Dean standing over him with a look of concern etched deeply around his eyes. "Dean?" He frowned, hearing how hoarse his voice sounded and raised a hand to him. "You ok?"

Dean blew out a breath and dropped his forehead to rest lightly on Sam's. "Shit, Sammy." He took his first deep breath in what felt like years and let the unease finally slip away with seeing his brother awake.

"Wha' happened?" Sam fisted his hand in Dean's jacket and then looked around, his eyes widening in confusion. "M'in a hospital?"

"Uh…yeah." Dean smiled sheepishly and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I…you uh…you hit your head."

"Hit my…" Sam closed his eyes on the sudden flash of memory…the shower with Dean deep inside him, his legs in the air and… "Holy crap! You dropped me!"

"What? No!" Dean leaned back and tried for righteous indignation, not sure if he made it or not. "You lost your grip. I had you."

"Obviously not!" Sam put a hand to his head and felt a bandage on his forehead above his right eye. "Jesus, you almost killed me!"

"Hey! You almost died from sex. That's my dream, dude! Except, you know….me. Me, dying, not you." Dean chuckled and grinned but it faltered and he leaned back in to put a hand on Sam's chest over his heart.

"Did I?" Sam asked and saw the answer in Dean's eyes. "Shit, I did, didn't I? What day is it?"

Dean fisted his hand in the front of Sam's gown. "That was three days ago." He felt Sam startle under his hand and leaned further over to touch his head to Sam's. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam slid his hand up over the back of his brother's head and dug his fingers into his hair, feeling the slight tremble run through Dean's body. No matter his bravado; Dean had been scared. "It's ok." He smiled when Dean sighed. "It _was_ pretty damn amazing…'til you blew it." He snorted a laugh when Dean reared back to glare at him. "Maybe no more Cirque du Soleil in the shower?"

Dean's mouth dropped open and then he laughed. "Fine. No more circus acts in the shower. I promise." He grinned. "In fact, no more shower anything. I'm getting you a chair and tying you to it." He ducked the punch Sam threw at him and flipped the sheet off his chest and down to his knees. "And possibly a nurse so you don't slip again."

"I didn't slip, Dean!" Sam protested, trying to grab the sheet and dropped back with a groan as his head pounded. "Or I wouldn't have if you didn't have my legs twisted up like that!"

Dean raised a hand and ran the other up his brother's now bared thigh. "In my defense, it looked a lot easier on Redtube. My dick was supposed to support your balance."

"Guess that doesn't say much for your dick, now does it?" Sam smirked.

"I'll show you how much my dick says!" Dean tugged Sam's gown up to his waist, baring his crotch and swallowed; drooling at just the sight of him.

"Huh?" Sam chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes, arguing over his gown with Dean's hand.

"You know what I mean!" Dean growled.

"No, Dean. In fact." Sam snarled, trying vainly to pull his gown back down. "I think it's my turn. You're a bit of an over-zealous top. I think I deserve to pitch for once."

Dean snorted and then grinned. "I had to tell Bobby."

"You WHAT?" Sam yelled and stared. "You told him we were…what…"

"What? Are you cracked?" Dean let go of his gown long enough to slap his chest and yanked it back up as Sam pulled it down. He couldn't help it if he was enjoying the tug of war. "He called with a job. I told him you slipped in the shower like the graceful sasquatch you are."

"Oh, thanks." Sam groaned and snarled again. He gave up and flopped back; hoping no one walked into the room and saw him half-naked. "You couldn't have come up with something better? Ghost maybe?" He sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. "Dude, you suck."

"Hmm. Good idea." Dean bent and gave Sam no warning before he'd wrapped his lips around his half-hard cock and swallowed it back, needing to see his little brother gasping, moaning and very much alive to finish the job of settling his nerves. Sam's cock grew instantly in the wet heat of his mouth, stretching along his tongue and Dean groaned; sucking hard until it bumped the back of his throat.

Sam's back arched off the bed with sensation and a strangled cry of pleasure escaped his mouth as the heart monitor beside the bed began to beep maniacally with the pounding of his heart. "Dean!"

Dean slipped off quickly with a loud pop and flung the sheet back in place as the door opened and a nurse rushed in. He sat back in his chair, grinning like an idiot as Sam floundered on the bed and tried to hide the unmistakable tent in the sheet at his groin.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" She went to the bed and looked down at the man. His boyfriend had become a favorite of the nurses while Sam lay insensible, each of them bemoaning the fact that he wasn't into women in spite of his flirting. Sam's face was bright red and he was gasping for air while his boyfriend sat in the chair beside the bed, covering his face and trying to muffle his laughter. Her eyes widened as she took in Sam, all of him and she cleared her throat.

"F-fine. I'm fine. Uh…thanks." Sam couldn't look at her. He rolled to his side, trying to hide what Dean had done to him and knowing it was far too late.

The nurse couldn't quite stop the amused snort. "Oh, um…that's…" She closed her eyes and took a breath then went for the door. "Dean? Sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Dean asked and finally looked up over his brother, grinning.

"Take the monitor off his finger." She chuckled and left to his howl of laughter.

"Are you nuts?" Sam hissed and pushed up in the bed. "Where are my pants?" He yanked the heart monitor off his finger and tossed it to the bed.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and smiled. "Dude…you were naked. You didn't come with any pants." He stood and dropped onto the side of the bed, pushing Sam's hips down into it. "In fact, you didn't come at all. I think maybe that's where all this pent up anger is coming from."

"Knock….knock it off, dammit!" Sam pushed at his brother's hands as the sheet was tugged back down and then Dean pulled his legs, laying him out. "What if she comes back?"

Dean smirked and bent, taking Sam in his mouth again. He dug his tongue into the slit and groaned around him when Sam moaned. He came back off and looked up with a mischievous grin. "Give her a good show, little brother."

"Wha…" Sam's head fell back as Dean took his cock all the way to the back of his throat. "Fuck." He put his hand up and shoved his own knuckles in his mouth to muffle the sound as Dean's hand slipped down to his balls, rolling them before a finger slid further down and pushed at his hole. "Guh!"

Dean hummed around Sam's cock and held his bucking hips into the bed, taking him deeper until he swallowed around the head at the back of his throat. It was worth his watering eyes for the whimpered moan that escaped his little brother. Dean pushed a finger up into him, crooking it and earned a muffled shout as Sam's dick jerked on his tongue and then he was swallowing hard around Sam's release, taking everything.

Sam fell back to the bed, weak and boneless as Dean sucked and licked; working him through his orgasm and couldn't even open his eyes when he felt Dean's hand smooth down his face. "Mmm." Was the most he could manage.

Dean chuckled and pulled Sam's gown back down and the sheet back up. He licked his lips and leaned up to kiss Sam who opened lazily for him, smiling around the kiss. "Am I forgiven for trying to kill you with awesome sex?"

Sam chuckled and sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth; licking the taste of himself from his big brother. "Mmm hmm."

"Damn, you are lazy when you come." Dean laughed and leaned back. He shifted himself up onto the bed to stretch out alongside Sam and pulled him into his chest, curving a hand gently around his head as Sam nuzzled it into the crook of his neck. "How's your head? Still sore?" Sam only shrugged and Dean snorted. "Go back to sleep, coma boy." Dean was still hard in his jeans and he moved restlessly, trying to find a comfortable place for his hard-on and sighed, content, as Sam went heavy against him. "Take it outta your hide later." Dean muttered fondly.

"Promise?" Sam's sleepy reply made Dean chuckle.

"Damn straight." Dean slapped his brother's ass lightly under the sheet and settled back, deciding they needed to try that position from the shower again…just over something softer…like a king size bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The__ End._


End file.
